Letters From A Time Apart
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Future!Fic. Established Jogan/Light. Julian is away on location and Logan misses him.


**A/N: Established Jogan/Light. I do not own Dalton, I do not own Glee. The letter is the song "Wish You Were Here" by Hey Monday.**

It was hell and Logan hated it. He never relied on anyone, didn't like to, didn't want to, and his father had drilled it into him not to, so he didn't. But damn if he didn't miss the scent of Julian around the house. His smooth voice obnoxiously singing in the shower at 4am when he woke up to go to set. The way he would start the night curled up with Logan, both of them comfortably cocooned together, and Logan would wake up in the middle of the night completely cold because Julian had rolled and taken all the blankets with him. The way he always greeted Logan with a soft kiss on the lips whenever he saw him, whether he was seeing him for the first time in five minutes, or after a long day at work. Logan missed all of these little things, relied on them to help him through his day. But Julian was gone for a month on location, and Logan was stuck at home.

Logan was never one for writing letters, but after the 14th night of laying in bed, tossing and turning, desperately seeking Julian's scent on the pillows, he decided to write Julian a letter. He wasn't sure if he would send it or not, but right now he _needed_ Julian and Julian wasn't there.

He quietly rolled out of bed and padded over to the desk in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the desk searching for a pen that worked and wasn't all chewed up by Julian (another small comfort – he would watch Julian at the desk chewing on the ends of pens as he made notes in his script). Logan pulled out some paper and sat down to write.

_Jules._

_When are you coming home. I miss you. _

_I'm thinking of you._

_Princess come home._

Once presented with the actual challenge of writing out his feelings, Logan didn't know what to say.

_I've decided I don't love you. Will you come back and prove me wrong?_

No, that's too rough. He and Julian had been through a lot over the years and even though Logan missed him desperately, he wasn't about to stoop that low to bring Julian back. Especially after they almost went down that road a few years ago, and almost didn't get back together.

_Come back soon. Derek misses you._

"Ah fuck." Logan was irritated now. 10 minutes ago he could articulately run through all the little things he missed about Julian, and now he couldn't even write Julian a letter without making Derek out to be the one that misses him. Logan couldn't put his feelings into a letter to his boyfriend. He balled up the past attempts and threw them across the room. He pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and stared at it.

"All I want to do is tell him how much I love him and want him to come back home" he whispered into the empty house. He took a deep breathe and then let his heart do the talking, and not letting his head tell him everything he was saying was too much.

_Here's my heart in a postcard, darling_

_Just one step from the edge_

_Sleep alone and it's so hard, darling_

You're next to me in my head.

Logan missed waking up on a Sunday morning to the smell of cinnamon buns wafting through the air. He missed crawling out of bed and standing behind Julian in the kitchen as he baked. He missed pulling Julian into his arms, disrupting everything, and dancing to whatever song was in his head at the time. Logan looked over at the clock, **3:08am**.

_But it's too late, too late to call_

_Are you out there?_

Too late, too much to say.

Logan ached to be able to pick up the phone and call Julian, just to hear his voice. Logan just wanted to call him and wake him up by calling him Princess and having Julian snap at him not to call him that, and then Logan could listen to his voice soften as they talk about what's been going on. Logan just wanted to call Julian and hear him say "I love you."

_Wish you were here_

_Wish you well_

_If you'd only share this hell_

_But you leave, and stains are left on me_

_I wish you, I wish you were here._

Logan was in a place right now. He had just been so stressed lately and didn't have Julian to come home to. He didn't have Julian around to sing to him softly and rub his back when he couldn't sleep at night. He didn't have Julian around to make him coffee, just the way he likes it, every morning. He didn't have Julian around to sneak in on his 4am showers and surprise him.

Logan looked down at the letter he had written. It was raw. It was unfinished.

_I love you Princess. Come back to me._

_Logan. _

Logan didn't know what else to say. He rummaged around for an envelope, and some stamps. Signed and sealed, Logan put the envelope on the desk, and went back to bed to catch a bit of sleep before work in the morning. He fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning on the way to work, he dropped the letter off into the mailbox before he could think twice about it.

* * *

><p>15 days down, 13 more to go. The days passed slowly, but Logan was sleeping better at night. He still missed Julian dearly, but Julian had called a few times so Logan could hear his voice. Julian never mentioned if he got the letter or not, and Logan never brought it up – half wishing that Julian had never received it, since it was so raw and showed way more of Logan than he ever cared to let anyone see.<p>

And finally Julian was home again. Logan was back to waking up in the middle of the night, cold because Julian had rolled away with the blankets. Back to waking up at 4am to Julian singing in the shower. Back to Sunday morning cinnamon buns, dancing in the kitchen, coffee made just right, and snuggling when Logan was having a bad day.

Weeks flew into months that flew into years. Julian had to go away on location a few more times but Logan got through it. The letter was never mentioned. Two years after the letter was sent, Logan proposed to Julian and he said yes. A year later, they were standing in the church, getting married.

"The couple has prepared their own vows."

Julian was first. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that looked like it had been folded and refolded many times over the span of at least a few years. He unfolded it and started reading, but soon pulled his eyes up to look at Logan, reciting everything as if he had it memorized. As if he had read whatever was on that paper countless numbers of times.

"You let me in. When you shut everyone else out. Here's my heart in a postcard, darling, just one step from the edge. When I've had to sleep alone and it's so hard, darling. But you're always next to me in my head. But it's never too late, too late to call are you out there? It's never too late, too much to say. I will always be here. I will share your hell."

Julian smiled at Logan.

"I'm your Princess and I will _always_ come back to you."


End file.
